Beginnings
by WingedShadowhunter
Summary: This is my idea of how Trevor and Roxy could have met. Rated T to be safe. Please let me know if you want me to post more. I don't own the Leblanc's.


"Come on boys, live it up, We gotta give Leblanc here something to remember us by when he heads north!" PFC Davis yelled slapping the six foot one brunet soldier on the back. Trevor just smiled and rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. This was his last week in Alabama and the guys in his old unit were giving him a 'proper' farewell. Although what was proper about this particular place Trevor could never tell you. Here they were standing in the entrance on an old bar. There were eight soldiers in their little group, all dressed in either a tan t-shirt or a button up flannel like Trevor himself was wearing.

"Davis where the hell are we?" Trevor asked with a laugh. PFC Davis through his arm around the taller man's shoulders.

"A shady establishment about ten miles off post." Davis answered.

"Well that much I know." Trevor rolled his eyes again.

"Hey, lighten up and have some fun! Why don't you go get a drink, that smokin' bartender over there is checking you out." Walters said patting him on the back as everyone went off in different directions to play pool, darts, get drunk, and or pick up girls.

Trevor rolled his eyes again, leave it to his friends to insist on taking him out for a good time and then leave him to go find the hottest girl in the room. But with a sigh he went over to the bar and sat down on a stool leaning his elbows on the bar fully intent on just getting wasted and then calling it a night, however he ended up checking out the bartender from behind.

She had long blonde hair and long tan legs. And a great ass. She was handing a beer to a man who looked like he hadn't showered in weeks, so after one last lingering look at her legs he averted his eyes to the bar while he waited for her to turn around.

Not ten seconds later she did, and while wiping her hands on a dish cloth she asked "What can I get 'ca sweetheart?" In an adorable Alabama accent.

Trevor looked up, and their eyes met, it was instant, it just felt right. Hers were an electric blue that shined with friendliness and a hint of something he couldn't decipher, he couldn't help but think that he could never get tired of looking into those eyes.

Shaking himself from his ridiculous thoughts and reminding himself that he was moving over five hundred miles away in less than a week, he decided that he could at least have a good night. So he raised his eyebrow and gave her his most charming smile. She laughed, the sound intoxicating, "Something on the menu." She added.

He sighed, feigning disappointment although he didn't think that he could be disappointed while he was looking at her. "Well I guess I'll just have to settle for a beer then."

"That I can do." She smiled as she reached under the bar and popped the top on one then put it on the bar in front of him. The fog coming out of the top, Trevor picked it up and put it to his lips and took a sip. Blue eyes stared at him for a second before she blushed and looked away, Trevor put the beer own between his hands and watched her for a second. He had always been good at reading people and he liked what he was reading from her.

She leaned her elbows on the bar in front of him and looked him over for a second, "So which one of you is moving?" She asked.

"Me. I got a PCS to Fort Marshall." He responded with a small smile.

"I don't know where that is or what it means for that matter." She laughed while shaking her head.

" I got a permanent change of service to South Carolina." He explained with his smile wavering but only for a second.

"Well now it's my turn to be disappointed, we could use more eye candy around here soldier boy. And you're the best I've seen around here in a very long time." She smiled at him, tipping her head at the man she had been serving before as he gave a half grin and looked down at the bar to hide the soft tint of red in his cheeks.

"Well, there's not much I can do about being transferred but I can hang out here to give you something nice to look at for a while." He looked around the room, "Besides my idiot friends who insisted on showing me a good time are gone and they were my ride so I'm kinda stuck here anyway."

"Okay, well my shift ends in twenty minutes, so I'll make you a deal, if you got the time I will give you the best last week in Alabama ever." Blue eyes offered.

"I will take you up on that offer, but could I have a name to work with, because I don't think you'd appreciate being called Blue Eyes for the next week." Trevor grinned at her.

"Well. My names Roxy, but you can call me Blue Eyes if you want to." She tilted her head, "What about you soldier boy?"

"Trevor." He looked into her eyes again and he knew that he really was going to have one hell of a week.


End file.
